Revelations
by Dream's Kiss
Summary: Harry finds out that his friends were never really his friends and that they want him dead. He decides to go to a secret friend to ask for help. WARNING: AU, Manipulative!Dumbledore, Weasley!Bashing(Ron, Ginny & Molly), Hermione!Bashing, Nice!Malfoys, Nice!Severus, Deaged!Harry AUTHOR'S NOTE: Very Irregular updates.
1. Chapter 1: Betrayed

**Chapter One: Betrayed**

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

I would just like to mention that this is my first fanfiction, ever. I've read lots of fanfictions and if my story sounds similar to another, I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer: There is a reason why this website is called _Fan_fiction, isn't there? I don't own anything.

**~{Dream's Kiss}~**

_I don't know why I don't just leave school and go home. _Harry thought as he wrote on his journal.

_Merlin knows what kind of trouble I'll end up in this year. First Year, there was that troll, and the Philosopher's Stone. Second Year, the Chamber of Secrets. Third Year, last year, Sirius Black and the Dementors. And now this year, Hogwarts is hosting the TriWizard Tournament. Knowing my luck, I'll somehow end up being entered even with the age-_

"Harry! Are you coming to breakfast or what, mate?" Ron's voice broke through his train of thought. "I'll be down in a minute!" He yelled out as he closed his journal, locking it with his wand and placing it inside a hidden compartment in his trunk.

_**~{Dream's Kiss}~**_

"I swear, mate, sometimes you take longer to get ready then **Lavender Brown** does." Ron teased as they walked to the Great Hall.

"Ronald, you know that it takes Harry **forever** to style his hair!"

"Hermione! Do I look like Malfoy to you? That prat probably wakes up at dawn just to style his **perfect** hair." Harry laughed, only to stop as he noticed headmaster Dumbledore walking in their direction.

"Good morning, sir." Harry greeted the headmaster.

"A good morning indeed, Mr. Potter!" Dumbledore replied, his blue eyes twinkling. "I was wondering if I could speak to Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger for a moment?"

Ron and Hermione shared a glance that they most likely thought appeared to be inconspicuous. Harry's eyes narrowed for a moment, but it came and went unnoticed.

"I'll go ahead and eat breakfast. I'll see you guys in Charms." Harry waved as he pretended to head down to the Great Hall.

As soon as he was out of sight, he summoned his invisibility cloak, and turned around to follow the three.

_**~{Dream's Kiss}~**_

"How has Mr. Potter been so far?" Dumbledore asked Ron and Hermione as soon as the door closed, surprising Harry with the question. _Why would he ask Ron and Hermione that? Why couldn't he just ask me? _Harry wondered. He looked at his best friends and could not help but stare incredulously at them when he realized that they didn't appear to be at all shocked at being asked such a question.

"Oh he's fine," Hermione said, carelessly waving her hand. "He looked a bit beat up when we saw him in the train, but other than having a few scratches, he didn't appear to have changed much."

Ron snorted at that. "Yeah, he's still the same weak and pathetic boy from last year, you mean. Hey headmaster, when are we going to get our payment? It's tiring enough to act like we're best friends, the trouble he gets into just makes it worse." He asked, sneering at the last part.

"Soon, my boy. As I said when we made our deal, you will receive a quarter of the money in the Potter Family vault, as soon as Harry Potter is declared dead, and Ms. Granger will be allowed to take twenty-five books from the vault." Dumbledore replied.

"Good. I want him to die soon so that I can finally get my hands on those precious family books." Hermione said haughtily. Harry was shocked that his so-called best friends wanted him dead. _What did I do that would make them want me dead?!_

"-needs to die in order for Voldemort to be defeated," Dumbledore was telling the two-thirds of the Golden Trio. "For now, just keep acting like his best friend and report to me anything out of the ordinary."

_**~{Dream's Kiss}~**_

_How long have they been reporting to Dumbledore about me? _Harry wondered as he ate his breakfast. _How long has it been since they stopped being my friends? Or were they ever truly my friends in the first place? I'll go to __**his**__ quarters after classes. Surely he'll know what to do._ He decided.

_**~{Dream's Kiss}~**_

"For the rest of the year, you will be paired up with an assigned partner." Professor Snape announced as soon as the bells rang, signaling the start of class. "You are expected to **work together** no matter who your partner is." He said, ignoring the protests of the students, specifically the Gryffindors.

"Parkinson, Granger."

"Zabini, Thomas."

"Nott, Brown."

"Bulstrode, Weasley."

The Gryffindors groaned as noticed the pattern, preparing themselves for possibly the worst school year they'll ever have.

"Malfoy, Potter." Professor Snape ended, sneering as he said 'Potter'. He looked around the class, then barked "What are you buffoons waiting for? A sign? Get up and sit with your assigned partner!"

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry, pity in their eyes.

Harry just shrugged, there was nothing he could do about it.

"Malfoy." He greeted the other teen as he sat down.

"Potter." Malfoy said with a smirk.

"I want a 4-foot essay on a potion of your choice, to be handed in on Monday." Snape said, at the end of the lesson.

"Class dismissed."

_**~{Dream's Kiss}~**_

Please Review and tell me whether you like my story or not!

_Dream's Kiss_


	2. Chapter 2: Jamie

**Chapter Two: Jamie**

**Author's Note: **I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and/or followed me or my story! It helps to motivate me :) I was very surprised when I checked my email to find **91 ****emails** from fanfiction informing me that someone had either reviewed and/or followed me and/or my story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

_**~{Dream's Kiss}~**_

"I'm going to go out for a walk to clear my thoughts. Don't wait up." Harry said, gathering his things and heading for the boy's room before Ron and Hermione could ask if they can come.

"Harry, are you sure you don't want us to come?" Hermione asked as soon as she saw him coming down.

"I'm sure, Hermione. I'm not going to go off looking for trouble, and I've already finished any homework that's due on Monday so you don't have bug me about that, either." Harry assured the bushy-haired witch before she could say anymore.

Hermione looked surprised, which angered Harry slightly. _Does she think I'm incapable of doing my homework on time or something?_

"You are? Well, okay. I'll see you tomorrow then." She told him before turning to Ron. "What about you, Ronald? Have **you** completed any of your homework?"

Ron groaned. "Thanks a lot, mate." He said with a scowl.

"Sorry!" Harry laughed as he walked out of the Gryffindor Common Room. _You deserve it for wanting me dead._

_**~{Dream's Kiss}~**_

If anyone were to be out in the dungeons at the moment, they would be surprised to see Harry Potter heading towards Professor Snape's quarters, but they would be dumbfounded when they realize that Harry Potter was not only walking to the Potions Professor's living quarters, but he also looked **happy** about it!

_I hope that Severus is there and not in the Slytherin Common Room._ Harry thought as he walked deeper into the dungeons. _I don't want to have to wait for him to come back like last time. The dungeon floors aren't the most comfortable places to sit after all._

He needn't have worried about Severus not being in his rooms because he got to the portrait guarding Severus' rooms just before it closed.

"Professor! I was wondering if I could speak to you about today's lesson?" Harry asked, looking Severus in the eyes.

Severus discreetly glanced around them, checking to see if anyone was around, before replying. "Of course, Mr. Potter, do come in."

"Is there a problem, Jamie? You don't normally come by and visit me. Of course, that's why I'm always assigning you detention isn't it?" Severus said with a smile. Although, that smile did not last when he noticed how serious Harry looked. "What's wrong, Jamie?"

"They want me dead." Harry blurted out.

Severus' eyes widened. "What?"

"Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore want me dead." He repeated.

"Explain." Severus said, his eyes narrowed.

And so he did.

_**~{Dream's Kiss}~**_

To say that Severus Snape, resident Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was shocked would have been a lie. The rest of the world may see an inseparable trio, but all he saw were two boys, one lonely, the other green with envy, and a overbearing witch. Others might believe that Severus Snape hated Harry Potter, but if he were to be does with veritaserum, he would admit that Harry was family.

"Severus? What did I do to deserve this?" Harry asked, his green eyes filled with unshod tears.

"All I wanted was to have a family. I thought that I could **trust** them! They were my best friends! They're supposed to be there for me. They aren't supposed to want to **kill** me! That's Voldemort's job!" He said angrily, his tears now falling freely.

Severus sighed. "Jamie," He began, "You are the **last** person who could ever deserve this. You did nothing wrong. **They** are the ones who did something, if not everything, wrong. Why don't you go lie down in the guest bedroom while I go and collect Draco?"

"O-okay," Harry replied, taking a deep breath.

As soon as Severus heard the door to the guest bedroom close, he left to collect Draco.

_**~{Dream's Kiss}~**_

"Where is Mr. Malfoy?" Severus asked Blaise Zabini, one of Draco's roommates.

"He's in our room, sir." The boy replied.

Severus nodded in thanks and turned around, about to head towards the boy's dorm. Fortunately, he didn't have to because not 5 seconds after Blaise had spoken, Draco appeared.

"Professor? What are you doing here?" Draco asked, "You were just here moments ago were you not?"

"Indeed, Mr. Malfoy, but right now, something came up that needs your immediate attention. Follow me." He said, heading for the door, nodding to Blaise on his way out.

Draco's eyes widened, before his brain processed what had just been said, causing him to quickly follow his professor.

_**~{Dream's Kiss}~**_

"Is there something wrong, Uncle Severus? Is it Jamie?" Draco asked as he caught up to his Godfather, "Is he hurt? Did he-"

"Calm yourself down, Draco, and Jamie is fine, he is currently in my quarters." Severus interrupted. "He came to me, distressed, and I told him that I would go and get you."

Draco relaxed at these words, walking silently beside Severus. As soon as the portrait revealed the entrance to Severus' living room, he ran to the guest bedroom.

Severus chuckled. _You would think that they did not see each other a few hours ago_. His eyes softened when he arrived in time to see Draco crawl under the covers to cuddle with Harry. _If the 'Light' were here to see this, they would either faint in shock, or accuse us of brainwashing Harry._

"Jamie," He began, "Do you want me to invite you father over, so that you will only need to explain the situation once?"

Harry looked at Severus, "I think that would be better."

Severus nodded before turning to head towards the fireplace.

"Severus?"

"Yes, Jamie?"

"Thank you."

"Whatever for?" Severus turned his head to look at the pair on the bed, confused.

Harry smiled, "For being there for me."

Severus did not reply, choosing to just nod and walk to the fireplace to floo-call Lucius Malfoy.

_**~{Dream's Kiss}~**_

Lucius was very surprised when the floo flared, revealing Severus' head.

"Severus? It is quite unusual of you to call this late. Did something happen at the school? Did something happen to Draco?" His eyes widened a fraction, "Did something happen to Jamie?"

Severus just shook his head, chuckling. "Draco is fine, Lucius. Jamie is also fine, mostly." He had mumbled the last part but Lucius' sharp ears caught the quiet words.

Lucius' eyes narrowed, "What do you mean **mostly**? What's wrong with Jamie?"

"Be patient, Lucius. The reason I'm calling at this time of the night is to ask you to come over. Your sons are currently in the guest bedroom, waiting for you and I." Severus replied before stepping back from the fireplace, which was a good thing because Lucius was walking towards the fireplace before Severus finished his last sentence.

The first thing that Lucius saw when he arrived was a blur of black, gold and red.

"Dad!"

_**~{Dream's Kiss}~**_

"Dray?" Harry whispered after Severus left to get Lucius.

"Yeah, Jamie?"

"Would you," He hesitated, "Would you miss me if I, if I die?"

The last three words were said so softly that Draco had to strain his ears to hear them, even though he was right beside Harry. Nonetheless, when he heard the words, Draco tensed, for it reminded him of the time before Jamie came to them. _If those monsters weren't where they were, they'd already be dead, simply because Jamie uttered those words, _he thought.

"**What** did you just say?"

"N... nothing. Never mind, it was a stupid question." Harry stuttered, regretting having asked the question in the first place.

"**Jamie**, that was not "nothing". What in the world would make you think that I would not miss you if you were to die? If you died, not only would I miss you, but so would father and Uncle Severus!"

Draco did not say anymore because as soon as they heard the floo, the boys ran to the living room just in time for Lucius to arrive, causing Harry to run towards him.

"Dad!"

_**~{Dream's Kiss}~**_

Please review! Your reviews help motivate me to continue this story, after all!

_Dream's Kiss _


	3. Chapter 3: Flashback

**Chapter Three: Flashback**

**Author's Note:** I apologize for taking so long to update. I just had my first week of my second semester of school and my exam week was the week before that so I was pretty busy. Also, my laptop broke and I used my parent's computer to write this chapter. I think I will wait until I get a new laptop before posting any more chapters, but that doesn't mean I will stop writing this story! I will be writing the next few chapters by hand so hopefully, by the time I get a new laptop, I will have at least the next chapter done! :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

_**Previously:**__ Draco did say anymore because as soon as they heard the floo, the boys ran to the living room, just in time to see Lucius arrive, causing Harry to run towards him._

"…_Dad!"  
><em>

_**~{Dream's Kiss}~**_

"Harry! Is there something wrong?" Lucius asked, worried about the black-haired child currently in his arms. "Severus usually has no need to ask me to come over at this time."

Harry remained silent for a moment, basking in the warmth of his father's embrace. "It's nothing urgent, Dad, it's just-"

Draco snorted, interrupting Harry, "'Nothing urgent' he says. If it wasn't anything important, then why did you, not **ten minutes **ago, ask me if I would miss you if you were to **die**?"

This little tidbit caused the two adults to gasp. Harry flushed in embarrassment, "Okay, maybe it is kind of urgent…"

Lucius walked to the leather coach in Severus' quarters and gestured for Draco and Harry to sit beside him. Ass soon as Harry was within arms reach, however, Lucius grabbed him and sat him on his lap, despite the fourteen-year-old's protests.

"Now, I believe that you were just about to tell us what the problem was? What caused this belief that we would not miss you if you were to die? I would just like to say, that you will not be dying anytime soon, young man. We have only just got you back, we will not be letting you go anytime in the near future." Lucius said sternly.

Harry took a deep breath. "W-well, Ron, Hermione and I were walking to the Great Hall for breakfast this morning when we saw Dumbledore," As he began his tale, the adults shared a look. They did not miss the bitterness in the boy's tone as he mentioned the names of his best friends, and the headmaster. "He'd asked if he could speak to Ron and Hermione and I pretended to head towards the Great Hall while they had their chat. As soon as I was out of their sight, I summoned my invisibility cloak and cast a disillusionment charm over myself because I knew that Dumbledore," again with the bitter tone, "could see through it. I was about to follow them but I decided to cast a silencing spell over me in case there is a chance of me being heard. I followed them into an unused classroom that Dumbledore locked as soon as the door closed, and found out that…" He hesitated, unsure of how to go on without breaking down again.

Severus noticed his hesitation and asked "Would you like me to explain the rest?"

Harry turned pleading eyes towards him.

Severus sighed before continuing where Harry ended. "Harry had overheard that Dumbledore had offered to give Mr. Weasley a quarter of the money in the Potter Family vault, and Ms. Granger would be given her choice of twenty-five books from the same vault, as soon as Harry dies. It was also revealed to him that he apparently," Severus added with a sneer," needs to die in order for the Dark Lord to be defeated."

Lucius' eyes narrowed. "That meddling old fool will **not** be getting anywhere near Harry from now on. Especially with what is going on this year!"

Harry and Draco looked at him, "What's happening this year?" They said, in unison.

Severus sneered. "The headmaster has agreed to host the Tri-Wizard Tournament, along with Beauxbatons and Durmstrang."

"But that's dangerous! There have been deaths because of that tournament and no doubt Harry will somehow be entered into it and have his name called!" Draco cried out, horrified, at the same time that Harry asked, "What's the Tri-Wizard Tournament?"

Draco turned his head to look at his brother, "The Tri-Wizard Tournament is a very dangerous tournament between the wizards or witches from one of the three schools participating. Many have died during these tournaments and that's why there hasn't been another tournament for years! The last time they had the tournament, a boy from Salem Academy had died!"

Harry looked sick. "Bloody hell! Why isn't this tournament banned, then?!"

Lucius frowned, "Don't swear, Harry. It **was** banned, but Minister Fudge decided that it had been long enough and that wizards and witches have advanced enough in magic that will help protect the students from serious harm."

"Of course, the minister has decided to ignore the dangers that the students have been exposed to in the past three years. Not to mention the **talent** of most of the previous Defence Against the Dark Arts professors that the school has had the **pleasure** of having, the last three years." Severus added sarcastically.

"I don't want to enter this tournament! I'm tired of being in danger every single year! Please, Daddy, don't let them put me in the tournament!" Harry whimpered hugging Lucius tightly.

Lucius growled.

"I promise, my son, that you will **never** be entered into this dangerous competition."

As the clock struck 12 on September 20, 1994, Lucius Malfoy could be seen pacing back and forth in front of Severus' fireplace while the Potions Professor sat on a leather chair, with a glass of wine in his hands.

"Lucius, calm down and take a seat. Pacing will not do anything to help Harry."

"Do you think that I do not know that, Severus?" Lucius replied, annoyed with himself for acting so 'un-Malfoy'. "What can we do to help him? What can we do to stop Dumbledore from letting him be entered into the Tri-Wizard Tournament, as he undoubtedly will?"

Severus remained silent while Lucius finally sat down, a house-elf appearing with a glass of wine for the blond. Five minutes later, he finally spoke, "The Goblet of Fire will be arriving in six weeks time. We need to find a way for Harry to be utterly unable to compete. The only thing that I can think of that raise his inability to compete is his age, but Dumbledore will most likely say something along the lines of being magic bound as soon as his name comes out of the Goblet."

"That is **bullsh*t**. If any of the professors are competent enough, they would realize that in the previous tournaments, students were given the **choice** on whether they still wanted to compete, as long as it was before the First Task!" Lucius practically screamed. "What did Harry do to deserve this? I have just gotten him back, I will not lose him again because the old fool decided to test him by forcing him into a competition that even **adults** are wary of!"

Lucius closed his eyes as he remembered the day he lost Harry.

_**~{Dream's Kiss}~**_

_***Flashback***_

_A woman screaming could be heard as a pale man with long blonde hair sat on one of the chairs in front of a room in St. Mungo's Pregnancy Ward. Lucius Malfoy was a confident man, but as he listened to his wife's screams as she gave birth to their two sons, he felt anxious. Narcissa's pregnancy was by no means an easy nine months and there were times when they worried about whether or not she would survive the pregnancy._

"_Lord Malfoy?" A woman asked as she stepped out of the room that his wife was currently in._

"_Yes? Is there something wrong?" He asked worriedly as he realized that the screaming had stopped._

_The woman smiled, "Everything went perfect. Why don't you come inside and meet your sons."_

_Lucius' relieved expression changed into one of shock. "Did you just say __**sons**__?"_

"_Yes, your youngest gave us quite a surprise." The medi-witch said with a nod._

_The image of his wife sitting on the hospital bed, carrying __**two**__ blue bundles in her arms, was a sight that he would never forget._

"_They're beautiful, Luc." Narcissa said to her husband as she cooed at her children._

"_He has your hair and eyes." She said as she handed him one of the babies. "Draco Lucien Malfoy."_

_He could not disagree with her when he saw his eldest son. He had small tufts of blond hair sprouting from his tiny head, and from what he could see, the half-opened eyes of the baby were the same colour as his, although still slightly blue due to his only being born minutes previous._

"_This little one has the Black hair, with gorgeous green eyes. He was quite stubborn about coming out." She handed him the younger child._

_The younger twin was wide awake so Lucius could clearly see his bright green eyes. They had decided on Draco's name but because they had not known about the younger twin, they had yet to choose a name for him, but seeing him for the first time, Lucius had the perfect name for him. "You are a heavenly gift from God, Caelum Nathaniel Malfoy."_

"_Leave us alone, Dumbledore!" Lucius growled as he tried to keep the older man away from his wife and children as they headed for the floo._

"_Now, Lucius," Dumbledore said in his "grandfather" mask, "Just give me Caelum. It is for the greater good."_

"_Caelum is __**not**__ your prophecy child. He is my youngest child and he will __**not**__ be your pawn!" Lucius turned away for a moment to make sure that Narcissa, Draco, and Caelum can get away but that moment was all the time that Dumbledore needed._

"**Stupefy**_. I'm sorry, my boy, but it is for the greater good." He repeated as he shot another stunning spell at Narcissa before she could escape with the children. He walked over to the stunned woman. Draco was crying because he and his brother were awakened so roughly from their slumber. Caelum, on the other hand, was looking at his mother with an almost sorrowful expression, as if he knew what was to happen. Dumbledore picked the black-haired child up, ignoring his twin. "Let us go now, dear child, to your new family. Let's go, Harry James Potter."_

_Dumbledore paused as he was about to walk out of the Malfoy Manor," __**Obliviate**__." He said, pointing at Lucius, before repeating the spell, this time at Narcissa. He did not bother casting the spell at Draco. After all, he was only ten months old._

_**~{Dream's Kiss}~**_

Severus opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a scream coming from the bedroom that Harry was currently occupying. The men ran into the bedroom just as Harry woke up, pale and sweating. He looked up at Lucius with tears flowing down from his eyes.

Lucius ran to his side, wrapping his arms around the crying child. No one spoke for a while, the adults waiting for Harry to calm himself down. When he finally calmed down, he wrapped his arms around Lucius, before looking up at him.

"…Daddy? Why do they hate me so much?" He asked, his eyes pooling with unshed tears.

Hearing the child call him 'Daddy' gave Lucius an idea on what to do but he put that thought aside, choosing instead to comfort Harry.

_**~{Dream's Kiss}~**_

I'm sorry if it's still a bit confusing :(

This story is on hiatus until I get a new laptop, but I hope this does not stop others from reading my story.

Please review!

_Dream's Kiss_


	4. Chapter 4: Contra Vitam

**Chapter 4: Contra Vitam**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Previously: <em>"…Daddy? Why do they hate me so much?" He asked, his eyes pooling with unshed tears.<em>

_Hearing the child call him 'Daddy' gave Lucius an idea on what to do but he put that thought aside, choosing instead to comfort Harry._

* * *

><p>"Why do I always hurt the people I care about? I know that I don't deserve any of this, I don't deserve any of you because every one who gets close to me just gets hurt because of me and my freakiness and –" Harry continued, his voice rising as he started to break down again. He stopped mid-rant when he was lifted off the ground by his father, before being tucked into bed.<p>

"Harry, you are a wonderful boy and no one deserves our attention –" Lucius gestured to Severus and Draco, who were standing by the doorway, "More than you. Dumbledore, Ronald and Hermione are only jealous of you because they know that they could never be **half** the person you already are. They are jealous because they** know** that they will never be able to do any better than what you've already done for the wizarding world. They know that they could never be a hero like you because you are filled with **so** much envy that they need to be amongst the only person who could make them look good. That one person is you, Harry, because you are probably the most selfless person in the whole world. That you would risk your life to save others is proof of that."

"We love you, Harry, and **nothing** will change that." Draco added vehemently.

The slight upturn of the corners of Harry's mouth did not go unnoticed by the adults as the raven haired boy asked his brother if he could sleep with him tonight. Draco nodded, "You didn't even have to ask, Harry. I would've stayed in here even if Dad and Uncle Sev told me to leave."

"Thank you for saving me," Harry said to Lucius as Draco was tucked in beside him, "I love you, Dad."

Lucius kissed his sons' foreheads, his face hidden from his children as he felt a flash of anger at his son's words. _You never should have needed any saving._ "I love you, my sons. Good night."

As Harry entered the dream world, one last thought went through his mind. _I'm so lucky to have my brother, father, and godfather here with me._

* * *

><p>"Haaa~rry! Wake up! It's time for breakfast!" Draco said, shaking his brother's shoulder. "Go 'way, 'Co," Harry mumbled through his pillow, "But Haaa~rry, I'm hungry and you know everyone has to be at the table before we can eat breakfast!"<p>

"Why do you all have to be morning people?" Harry groaned as he and Draco walked into the kitchen. He sat down beside Severus while Draco moved to sit beside their father, who was sitting across from Severus. Draco shrugged, "I've been waking up early since I started school." He said, his expression solemn as he remembered that the two of them should have grown up together.

Severus glanced at Lucius before asking the boys about their plans for the day. "I was thinking of going to the library to do any homework due on Monday, maybe Tuesday, until noon. Do you want to come with me, Harry?" Draco asked.

_If I go to the library with Draco, I could look for information on how I can avoid being entered into the Tri-Wizard Tournament._ "Sure, I've already finished any homework due Monday so I guess I could work on the stuff due on Tuesday." Harry answered.

"Well then, I have several potions to brew for Madam Pomfrey. I'll see you boys in the Great Hall for lunch. Lucius." Severus said, standing up. He nodded goodbye at Lucius and the boys before gliding out of the kitchen, his robes billowing out behind him.

Harry stared. "**How** does he do that? I've tried and it's impossible!" Draco nodded, "I know how you feel. I've asked that question my whole life."

Lucius chuckled, "well boys, I guess I will be going then. Be careful and I hope to receive letters every week, alright?" He stood, giving both boys a tight hug before heading towards the floo.

"Let's go, Harry. I want to finish all my homework today so that I don't have to worry about it tomorrow!" Draco said. Harry laughed, "Okay, okay. But shouldn't we change out of our pyjamas first?" He said with a grin. Draco blushed as he remembered that his brother was still in his pyjamas. "Sorry," he murmured, embarrassed about almost dragging his brother to the library in his pyjamas.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Contra Vitam<strong>_

_The __**contra vitam**__ potion is a complex potion that requires the brewers' __**complete**__ attention for 2 days. This potion will reverse the drinker to whatever age the potion is set to be. One vial of the potion will be enough for the drinker to remain at their desired age for a maximum of 6 months; the chosen age does not matter. The only ones who can reverse the effects of the potion are the brewer and the drinker with the spell __**contra potio**__. It is recommended that the chosen age for the drinker should be an age that still allows the drinker to speak and think for themselves. Should the drinker decide that the want to be de-aged into an infant, it is recommended that the only person in the room is the one who will be taking care of said child, because the babe's magic will create a parental bond with the first person they set their eyes on._

Harry stared at the paragraph with wide eyes. If he were to take this potion, he would **definitely** be exempted from entering the upcoming competition. "Dray," He whispered, "Look at this." He watched as Draco's eyes lit up as he read the paragraph. "Harry, this is perfect! No one in their right mind would let a baby enter the Tri-wizard competition, no matter who the baby is!"

The two boys were silent for a moment before Draco said, "I want to drink it too. We should have grown up together and with this potion, we will get the chance to do so!" he explained when he saw Harry's puzzled expression.

"Are you sure, Draco? You know you don't have to do that." Harry said, not wanting his brother to do something he didn't want to. Draco nodded, "I'm sure. You're my twin brother. If you are going to be turned into a baby, then I am too. Now come on, it's time for us to go to lunch. You leave first and I'll see you in the Great Hall in about 5 minutes."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I am <em>so sorry <em>that I haven't posted anything until now! My laptop broke and I only got it back three days ago. I still have three days of my spring break left so hopefully you guys can expect another chapter by Sunday!


	5. Chapter 5: Gliscentis Ignis

**Chapter 5: Gliscentis Ignis**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

_Previously: Draco nodded, "I'm sure. You're my twin brother. If you are going to be turned into a baby, then I am too. Now come on, it's time for us to go to lunch. You leave first and I'll see you in the Great Hall in about 5 minutes."_

**Harry POV**

As I walked to the Great Hall I thought about how my dad could react. _Will he like my idea? Maybe he doesn't want to have to take care of a baby, let alone two if Draco really wants to be de-aged too. I really hope that he likes my idea, because I'm tired of getting hurt every year. I just want to experience a school year that does not include pain that could have been prevented. I know that there are pains that cannot be prevented and I –_ "Harry! Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you!" I stopped walking as a screeching voice broke through my train of thought. I turned around to see Ron and Hermione walking towards me and pretended to be embarrassed.

"Sorry, Ron, 'Mione, I woke up pretty early and decided to go for a walk and I guess I lost track of time." I said with a sheepish smile.

Ron just glared at Hermione, "See, Hermione! I **told** you that he wasn't kidnapped by death eaters! Hogwarts is the safest place in the whole world!" He boasted, "And don't forget that Headmaster Dumbledore is here. You-Know-Who would never set foot in Hogwarts as long as the Headmaster is here!"

Hermione didn't reply, choosing instead to berate me for not telling anyone about my whereabouts. "I was so worried that you had gotten hurt and you were only out for a **walk**?! You didn't even leave a note or anything that would let us know about where you had gone! You are a very important person in the wizarding world and there are many people who look up to you! If you did not turn up by noon, I was prepared to go to the Headmaster and by then you could have been dead for all I know!" She ranted.

I wasn't paying any attention to her, I'm so used to her rants that I just nod when it looks like I should. "Hermione, I'm fine. I didn't get hurt or anything so why don't we just go have lunch and forget about this, okay?"

"Fine, but you better not do that again. Okay, Harry?" She said sternly. Inwardly I rolled my eyes. _Who does she think she is, my mother?_ I nodded, "Okay."

As we walked to our seats in the Great Hall, I felt eyes on me and looked up at the teacher's table. Uncle Severus was looking at me. I gave him a slight nod, not enough for Ron and Hermione to notice, but enough that he would. After all, those two never notice what they don't want to see and my nodding at Professor Snape would be one of those things.

As we took our seats, I glanced at the Slytherin table to see if Draco had arrived. _Where's Draco? Shouldn't he be here by now? It's been more than 5 minutes._

"Hello, Harry, Hermione, Ron." Neville said to us. He had mud on his face so he was probably in the greenhouses helping Professor Sprout again.

"Hello, Neville. How are you? Helping out in the greenhouses again?" I said causing Neville to grin.

"Yeah, Professor Sprout let me work with the Gliscentis Ignis." He answered.

"Gliscentis Ignis... Rising Flame? What kind of plant is that, Neville? I've never heard of it." Hermione asked.

Neville chuckled, "I would be surprised if you had heard of it, Hermione. It's a rare plant that is often overlooked. It looks similar to the grass in the Forbidden Forest. Until it turns a fiery red when it is placed under water, that is. It has wonderful healing properties that imitate the healing properties of phoenix tears, to an extent. It can even enhance some healing potions! It can heal almost all non-fatal injuries and it can rid your body of most poisons. All you would have to do is put it in fresh water, preferably water from a lake with magical creatures like merfolk. An ocean is too large and the magic gets too diluted sometimes. You don't even need to drink it for it to work. You can make it a paste that you can apply to the injury."

"That's amazing, Neville! I wonder if there are any books in the library about that..." Hermione pondered, to which Neville answered that there were a few. Hermione smiled, "Well, I'm off to the library to finish my Transfiguration essay, Harry, Ron, are you guys going to come with me?"

"Sure, Hermione," I said, "I'm about halfway through mine and it would be great if I could finish today."

Ron groaned. "Oh no, Harry's become a second Hermione!" Hermione glared at Ron as we walked to the library, "Ronald Weasley, have **you** even started on your essay? It's due on Thursday, you know."

Ron's answer was interrupted by a drawl, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Golden Trio." We turned around to face Draco Malfoy, "What do you want, Malfoy?" Rona growled.

Draco just laughed, "What do I want? Well, I want you and the mudblood to get kicked out of this school because everyone knows that without you, Scarhead here would be useless." He said with a sneer.

I knew that I needed a way for Draco and I to talk to Severus so I figured that the best way to do that was to receive detention from the dungeon bat. I could see him walking towards us so I put my plan into action. "Bug off, Malfoy. We all know that **you** would be useless without your goons," I said, gesturing to Crabbe and Goyle. Draco scowled, "I'll show you useless. _**Stupefy!**_"

I ducked, "_**Expelliarmus!**_" Just as Draco's wand touched my hand, Severus yelled, "POTTER! You will be having detention with me, tomorrow, at 8pm sharp. And 20 points from Gryffindor for fighting in the halls." He said as he walked away.

Inwardly I smiled, but outwardly I said "Just leave it alone, you guys. We can't do anything about it because it's Snape." when it looked like Ron and Hermione were going to protest.

As we continued on our way the library, I winked at Draco, who smiled in return.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I know you guys have a bunch of questions about this story, but I'm afraid that i can't answer those questions at the moment. Hopefully, all your questions will be answered by the end of this story. I decided to try writing this chapter in Harry's point of view. How'd I do?<p>

Please review!

**Dream's Kiss**


	6. Chapter 6: Dumbledore's Announcement

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.

**Chapter 6: Dumbledore's Announcement**

_Previously: Inwardly I smiled, but outwardly I said "Just leave it alone, you guys. We can't do anything about it because it's Snape." when it looked like Ron and Hermione were going to protest._

_ As we continued on our way to the library, I winked at Draco, who smiled in return._

* * *

><p>Harry smiled as he, along with Ron and Hermione, entered the Great Hall for dinner, "That's ridiculous, Ron, Professor Moody is a teacher now, he wouldn't treat our classes like he would if he was training a group of aurors, even if we wanted to."<p>

Hermione nodded, "Headmaster Dumbledore would not let students be taught like that. Not everyone wants to be an auror. How do you think the students who want to become healers would feel about learning how to fight? No doubt, they would be horrified."

As the trio sat down, Harry glanced at the Slytherin table, just as Headmaster Dumbledore stood up. He saw Draco nod towards him before turning to face the headmaster.

"Good evening! I would like to inform everyone that this school year will be quite different from the previous years because for the first time in over one hundred years, Hogwarts will be hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament!" Dumbledore said after casting a _**Sonorus**_ at himself.

Harry's eyes widened for a brief moment before he forced himself to wear a mask of confusion. After all, he was not supposed to know about the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

"Quiet down now, everyone," Dumbledore said, continuing his speech when the noise had died down, "We will be having a group of students from the other two competing schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, stay with us until the end of the tournament. Now, I believe you are all quite famished." He concluded, clapping his hands, thus making the food appear.

Hermione began to speak as soon as the headmaster had sat down, "The Tri-Wizard Tournament! I've read about that in Hogwarts: A History. It is said that the winner of the tournament will receive fame and fortune. Well, I think that it is stupid and those who enter are risking their lives for nothing of importance. After all, 1 in 4 tournaments end with at least one competitor dying!"

Ron gaped at her, "You're joking, right? The tournament will be the best thing that could happen to Hogwarts! Imagine all the money and fame I could get if I win!"

"Fame's not all that—wait, if you win? You're planning on entering, Ron?" Harry asked, looking surprised although internally he rolled his eyes. _Of course you'd be thinking about fame and fortune. It's not like you ever noticed how troublesome it is being famous._

"Of course, mate! Do you not think that I have a chance?" Ron asked with a scowl.

Before Harry could answer, Hermione spoke up, "Ronald, are you sure you want to enter? I'm not sure you have enough knowledge on—"

"Are you calling me stupid?" Ron interrupted, his face turning red.

Hermione flushed, "That is not what I meant."

Ron snorted, "Then what did you mean? Just because you're such a know-it-all does not mean that everyone else has to be in order to do well!"

Harry grimaced before standing up. "I'm going to go for a walk..." Of course neither Ron nor Hermione heard, too busy arguing. As he walked out of the Great Hall, he glanced at the Slytherin table, nodding faintly at his brother.

* * *

><p>Draco watched as Granger and Weasley began to argue. <em>The Weasel probably wants to enter the tournament. <em>Draco sneered._ The word 'dangerous' most likely disappears whenever fame and fortune are mentioned. He is the epitome of what is now considered a Gryffindor. Godric Gryffindor himself must be turning in his grave._

His thoughts were interrupted when Pansy laughed, "What's so funny, Pansy?"

"She's just laughing because the weasel and the mudblood are arguing so much that they didn't even notice Potter leave." Blaise Zabini answered in a bored voice.

Draco turned his head just in time to see his brother glance and nod at him. Seeing that his plate was empty he stood up. "I'm going for a walk. The students are louder than usual and it's giving me a headache."

Pansy stood up, "I'll come with you, Drakie!"

"I want to go for a walk alone, Pansy." "But—" "Alone."

It took a few more words but eventually Pansy sat back down with a pout, and Draco walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I know it's short, I promise that the next chapter will be the longest yet! Please and thank you for the reviews!<p>

_**Dream's Kiss**_


	7. Chapter 7: Ideas and Explanations

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and them.**

**Author's Note: From here on unless otherwise stated, Harry will be called Jamie by Severus and the Malfoys when they are alone, maybe a few others but I haven't decided yet.**

**Chapter 7: Ideas and Explanations**

Previously: "I want to go for a walk alone, Pansy." "But—" "Alone."

It took a few more words but eventually Pansy sat back down with a pout, and Draco walked out of the Great Hall.

Harry smiled as he headed for the dungeons, his smile changing into a frown as he realised that people would be suspicious if he was seen smiling while in the dungeons. _Why do Slytherins get frowned upon so often?_

He blinked as reached the Potions classroom. He hadn't realised how deep in thought he was. As he raised his hand to know on the door, he thought about possible reactions from his uncle finding out about the potion.

"Enter." A voice said from within the classroom.

"Hello, Uncle Sev." Harry greeted the potions master, his tense shoulders not unnoticed by the man's sharp eyes. At his uncle's narrowed eyes, he sighed. He never was able to hide anything from the man. He remembered the first time he went back to Hogwarts after he spent the summer with the Malfoys. He had been extremely nervous because he was worried that Dumbledore would find out about him finding his true family and then taking him away from his family or hurting them. He didn't know it but Severus had noticed his silence and decided to speak to him about it the night before they went to Platform 9.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Jamie, may I have a word?" Harry –Jamie– looked up from what he was reading when he heard his Godfather's voice. He sat up from the window seat that he was sitting on as he looked at his uncle curiously._

"_What's the matter, Prof—Uncle Severus?" He asked. Even after spending the summer with the Malfoys, he still occasionally called Draco 'Malfoy' and Severus 'Professor Snape'._

"_I had noticed that you have been quiet the past three days. Did you and your brother have a fight?" Severus asked, "Did something happen? What is troubling your mind?"_

_Jamie's eyes widened as he realised that he had not been as discreet as he thought when he tried to hide his worries from his family. "I—Well, it's just that—I was—" He sighed as he tried to think of a way to explain his worries. "I'm worried about Dumbledore. What if he knows that I'm with you guys? What if he takes me away? I don't want to go back to the Dursleys! I hated it there!" He stopped speaking as he felt his uncle's hands on his shoulders._

"_Jamie, calm down. You will not be going back to Dursleys. Those monsters will never hurt you again. Even if Dumbledore finds out that you know the truth, he cannot separate you from your _real _family."_

"_You promise?" The quiet question made Severus' hear clench._

"_I promise."_

"Jamie, how are you?" Had there been another student in the room, they would have fainted in shock at the concern that was clear in the normally snarky man's voice. "I'm fine, just a little nervous." He said, causing Severus to frown. "What on earth could be making you nervous? You know that you can tell me anything." Harry nodded, "I know that, Uncle." He paused, taking a huge breath of air, "Draco and I found a way to make sure that I won't be in the Tri-Wizard Tournament." Severus' eyebrows rose, "Did you now? Would you like me to call your parents so that you will only need to explain your idea once?"

"I think that would be a good idea." Harry answered after a moment of silence. Severus nodded before standing up and flooing to Malfoy Manor.

Not even a minute after the potions master had left, Harry heard someone knock on the door.

"_Aperio __Paries__." _Harry said softly, revealing that the knocker was his older brother.

"Sorry I'm a little late, U—Oof!" As soon as the door closed, Draco almost fell to the ground as his brother tackled him with a hug. "Hi Dray! I told Uncle Severus that we found a way for me to stay out of the TriWizard Tournament and he asked me if he should get Mom and Dad and I said yes so we don't have to explain more than once but I don't know how I'll explain it. Should I tell them outright that we want to be children or should I explain how I found the potion first? I don't know what to do!"

Draco blinked, taking a moment to process what he'd just been told. "Jamie, don't worry about it. I'll start us off okay? I know you aren't used to being able to speak your thoughts aloud because of the Mudb—ahem, I mean Granger." He said softly, rewording his sentence at the look his brother gave him. Harry just smiled, hugging Draco once more. Draco put his arms around his brother's shoulders and led them to the couch so that they could wait for their parents and godfather to arrive, comfortably. After all, standing would only make his brother more nervous.

"Malfoy Manor!" Severus drawled as he thought about what his godsons' idea could be. Leaving Hogwarts, perhaps? No, Hogwarts was the first place that Jamie thought of as home since he had been taken. He would not want to leave.

"Would you like me to call Master Lucius, Master Snape, sir?" A house elf asked him, his grammar better than Dobby, whom Bellatrix Lestrange had actually given to the Malfoys because she thought him too "useless" because of all the mistakes he supposedly had. The Malfoys may say that they accept nothing but the best, but they would not turn down a house elf simply because of his language problems. The unrefined house elf had been given to the Head Elf, but even he had been unable to teach Dobby the proper elf etiquette, for Bellatrix had done too much damage.

"Please," Severus nodded, as he moved to sit on one of the leather chairs, taking a mint from the assorted candies that were on the table.

"Ah, Severus, what brings you here? All is fine at Hogwarts I hope?" Lucius said as he entered the room, Narcissa following him.

"Lucius, Narcissa, Jamie has informed me that he and Draco have found a possible answer that will keep him out of the TriWizard Tournament. I figured that it would be better if you were to come to my quarters so that Jamie and Draco will only have to explain things once." Severus explained before the trio headed to the floo.

Severus arrived first and he was not surprised to find Draco and Harry curled up around each other, having fallen asleep while they waited for Severus and their parents.

Narcissa smiled at the sight, "They are adorable!"

Draco woke first, being a light sleeper, "Mother? Wake up, Jamie, Mother and Father are here." He said as he shook his brother's shoulder.

Harry groaned before jumping up to give his parents a hug, "Mom! Dad! " Narcissa and Lucius barely had time to blink before they were being hugged by the young boy.

"Good evening, Jamie, Draco. Now, Severus has told us that you have found a possible solution to prevent your participation in the TriWizard Tournament?" Lucius asked after they had all sat down.

Draco was the one who answered, "Technically it was Jamie who had found the solution. I was actually doing my homework."

"I'd already finished my homework so I decided to look for a way to make sure that there is no chance of my being entered in the tournament." Harry said with a blush.

"Anyways," Draco continued, "I was just finishing up my homework when Jamie showed me a page in one of the potions books. Have any of you ever heard of the _contra __vitam_potion?"

Severus' eyebrows rose, "The _contra __vitam_ potion is a fairly simple de-aging potion that basically allows a select number of people to reverse the effects should the drinker decide to go back to their original age before the potion's time limit has been reached. The time limit depends on the amount the drinker takes. One regular sized vial is enough for six months and the drinker may take more should they choose to. The drinker will continue to grow and age at a rate that depends on the time limit. For example, should a sixteen year old decide to be de-aged to four years with one full vial of the potion, he will age at the rate of one year semi-monthly for the next six months. The drinker creates a familial bond with the first human he sees after being de-aged. Although it is recommended that the potion is taken orally, it will also work as long as the potion touches the person's skin."

Draco nodded, "Jamie and me want to be de-aged into infants. A baby will definitely be exempted from participating in the competition. I even have a plan for how we can do this without getting caught!" he stated with a grin.

Everyone looked at Draco with curious expressions, even Harry, because he had not known that his brother had already devised a plan. "How did I not know about this?" Harry said only to be ignored by Draco.

"I was thinking that Jamie was in the kitchens because he couldn't sleep and decided to take a walk and get a drink, I on the other hand was hungry and decided to go to the kitchens for a snack. When I arrived, Jamie and I got into an argument and some unknown house elf poured the potion over our heads, turning us into infants. Of course, moments before we were de-aged, Father and Uncle Severus heard our raised voices and entered the kitchens, with Father in the lead, only to be momentarily blinded by a flash of white light as the familial bond was created. By the time the light had disappeared, the unknown house elf had already left and when the other house elves were questioned, none had seen the house elf because the house elf was under an invisibility spell known only to the house elves."

There was a moment of silence as everyone tried to process what Draco had just said.

Severus sighed, "I admit that it is a good idea, but how would we explain why your father was there, assuming that this is to occur sometime during the night?"

Draco smirked, "Why he was visiting because Mother had fallen ill and you are the only one Father trusts to brew his potions."

Severus just shook his head, "I will discuss this with your parents, you two on the other hand," he said, gesturing to Draco and Jamie, "need to leave now if you don't want to get caught out during curfew."

Draco and Harry pouted, "Do we have to go, Uncle Sev?" Harry asked.

Severus just raised an eyebrow.

Moments after the boys had left, Lucius shook his head, chuckling.

"What is so funny, Lucius?" Narcissa asked, curious about her husband's thoughts.

"It seems that our children and I had the same idea, although they had gotten further than my musing. I had an idea about de-aging Jamie when he had called me 'Daddy' but I was unable to do any research."

AU: I am SO SORRY that I took so long to update! Since school has just ended, I will hopefully post more frequently. I hope you guys liked the chapter!


End file.
